


All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth [Bucky]

by Zyxst



Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Asgardian Liquor (Marvel), Christmas, Christmas Party, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Instagram, Light Angst, Mutant Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You're drunk with the Avengers and a taste of Asgardian Ale inspires the perfect Christmas gift.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth [Bucky]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth by Alvin & The Chipmunks  
> This song is covered by many artists. The Chipmunk version is my fave.
> 
> This sort of continues from My Bucky (same reader), but both stories are stand-alone.

Bucky kept his tumbler of Asgardian ale high out of your reach. Normal alcohol caused you to be  
giggly and extremely flirty. He didn't want to think about how Thor's special drink would affect  
you. You kept jumping up and down, vainly trying to grab the glass. "Please Bucky! Just a tiny sip!  
A sip! You can measure it!"

"Yeah Bucky, just a sip," Tony mocked with heavy sarcasm.

You ran over to Tony and threw yourself against him. You wiggled around so your back was to his  
front, holding his drink-free arm tightly around your waist. "You better listen to him. He knows  
how to deal with whiny women!" You half-turned to look at Tony, brushing your finger tips along his  
jaw. "SO pretty ..." you mumbled.

Bucky jerked you away before you could kiss Tony. "All right, that's enough!"

Giggling in his ear, "my bucky", you finger-combed his hair. When his hair was to your satisfaction,  
you set to work nuzzling his throat. It felt too good. Bucky didn't even give Sam a murderous  
glare when the other man recorded the moment with his phone.

"Throwing this on Instagram," Sam said with a big grin.

You whipped around, stumbling slightly. "I love Instagram!" You grinned into Sam's phone. "I love  
Instagram! I love The Falcon! He's my favorite Avenger because he can fly and shoot guns and uses  
Hello Kitty banages when I get an ouchie!"

"Look, doll, Asgardian ale! Mmm, yummy!" Bucky waved the drink in your face. Clapping your hands in  
glee, you accepted the alcohol and allowed your boyfriend to measure your dose. All you got was a  
taste on your lips which was enough.

"I KNOW WHAT TO GET YOU FOR CHRISTMAS!" you shouted. You slapped Bucky's face with your palms and  
planted a drunken smooch on his mouth. You attemped to skip out of the room. Unfortunately for you,  
you skipped right into a leather ottoman, foot caught under the edge, and forced you into a face-first  
landing.

Here's where your teleporting ability kicked in.

Everyone waited. 

This wasn't the first time you'd gotten silly drunk, tripped, and teleported yourself out of danger.  
The other times it happened, you'd pop up somewhere else in the compound slightly confused at how  
you got there. FRIDAY would clue you in on what happened as well as letting the rest of the team  
know your location.

"Captain Rogers, you are required immediately in med bay," FRIDAY announced.

Steve shared a confused look with Bucky. "What happened, FRIDAY?" Cap demanded.

"She was gone less than a minute!" Sam barked. 

"I'm coming with you," Bucky growled, following Steve.

FRIDAY sighed. "I'm sorry, but ...Bucky is barred from the medical wing." Steve put a hand on his  
friend's chest. "[Y/N] is physically unharmed. She is currently passed out on a gurney."

A collective sigh erupted in the room. Tony inquired, "Why's Frosty barred? Who gave that order?"

"Dr. Cho gave the order under the terms of possible contamination."

"I'm on my way, FRIDAY," Steve said. "Keep him here. I'll send word when I know what's going on."  
Bucky gulped down the rest of his ale and shut his eyes. Not that he wanted to, but he parked his  
butt on the ottoman and pouted.

Steve arrived on the medical floor. He saw a flurry of activity near one of the rooms. He ran over.  
A nurse saw him and called for him to follow. "[Y/N] is sleeping there," he pointed over his  
shoulder at a room they passed. "The real urgency is in OR 2. You can watch from the observation  
area." He lead them to the half level above the operating suites. They stopped at one of the doors.  
"Look, I don't know the details of what or how this happened, but, and there's not an easy way to  
tell you this, Captain."

"Tell. Me. What." Steve glared at the nurse, his gaze demanding a full disclosure.

"[Y/N] brought back Sergeant Barnes." 

Cap's jaw dropped.

The nurse ushered him through the door.

Steve walked in and the world went into slow motion. He saw Dr. Cho and a full operating team  
surrounding a gurney. He pressed a hand against the glass. Even covered in surgical drape, he  
recognized the man. 

"My Bucky."


End file.
